Light diffusers are frequently used by photographers in portrait and other types of photography where specific lighting effects are desired. Typically, such light diffusers comprise stationary or non-collapsible or non-foldable types of screens which are bulky and cumbersome and are neither compact nor readily portable. Such devices may be adequate for permanent photographic studios where there is no need to transport the lighting equipment, including the light diffusers from place to place.
However, it is frequently necessary or desirable to transport photographic equipment, including lighting equipment, to various locations where the photographs are to be taken. With this in mind, lighting apparatus, including suitable light sources, such as strobe lights, etc. which are readily portable from one location to the other, have been made available and are currently in widespread use. Similarly, light diffusers, which may be disassembled into a more compact, disassembled form and then setup or reassembled at a different location, are also available to photographers. Such prior light diffusers invariably include internal supporting frameworks radiating from a backplate with flexible covers supported by the framework or rigid panels which can be assembled or disassembled in place and connected together to form the light diffusing device. The disassembly and reassembly of such prior light diffusers is a time consuming and laborious process and is one that may result in the loss of one or more parts of the supporting framework if extreme care is not exercised in the transporting of the disassembled frameworks and flexible covers.
With the foregoing in mind, it is an object of the present invention to provide a light diffuser which is readily collapsible into a flattened, compact, portable form which does not involve the disassembly or reassembly of any supporting frameworks or rigid panels.